1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing system, a printing device, a server, and a printing method.
2. Background Technology
A cloud computing system has been known, which has functions of receiving an e-mail and printing the text or the attached file of the received e-mail (for example, Patent Document 1). This cloud computing system (hereinafter, referred to as a printing system) has a server that generates print data corresponding to a specified printer linked with an e-mail address based on the text of the e-mail or the attached file attached to the e-mail in the case of receiving the specified e-mail, and a printer that acquires the print data from the server and conducts printing. Accordingly, a user of the printing system can conduct printing by using the printer even if a printer driver is not installed for each client such as a personal computer or a smartphone.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-71257 (Patent Document 1) is an example of the related art.